For Good
by ElphieTheElf
Summary: The moments before Elphaba is "killed" by Dorothy. Her thoughts on leaving Glinda, and never being able to see her again. One-shot songfic to For Good from Wicked. R & R


**Okay, so this is Glinda and Elphie friendship songfic to the song For Good from the musical, and kind of depressing. I was inspired to write this by a video I saw during this scene in the musical. I swear to Dillamond that I was balling my eyes out. So, here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Uh-uh. I don't own this. If I did, Elphaba and Fiyero would never of had to leave. Believe me. D:**

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return _

Elphaba sat in the slight darkness, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She was saying her farewells to Chistery, who had been a dear friend and most loyal companion since she had left the Emerald City, and become, officially, 'wicked'. Glinda had said she would come and fetch her when the Witch Hunters were on their way to kill her, so she guessed that she had just enough time to say good-bye.

She cocked her head at Chistery, when she saw that he was heaving in silent sobs, and streams of tears were running down his cheeks. Shaking her head, Elphaba tried desperately to comfort herself with thoughts of being free with Fiyero.

"Oh, Chistery, it's not good-bye forever. I promise." She did the only thing she could think of. Gently, she raised her arm and patted him on the back, then stood and kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you."

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you... _

Elphaba was suddely aware that there were footsteps coming towards where she was sitting. Pulling back from Chistery, she looked towards the area where the footsteps were coming from. Her heart began to flutter as she worried that Glinda couldn't leave to warn her in time. Perhaps she would not have a chance to farewell her greatest friend.

Suddenly, Glinda was there, rushing down the steps quickly to Elphaba. Through her own held back tears, Elphaba could see that Glinda was going through the same emotional torture that she was.

"Oh, they're coming for me." Elphaba muttered just loud enough for Glinda to hear.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good _

Glinda and Elphaba stood together, before Elphaba began to pace back and forth, a worried expression on her face. Mumbling to herself, she stopped pacing and turned to Glinda, letting the tears fall all at once. Glinda, continued to hold them back for only a few minutes more, but knowing that it could very well be the last time that she ever sees her again, she let them fall.

"Promise that you won't come looking for me." Elphaba said. Glinda looked at her shocked.

"Elphie,"

"Promise me!"

"I promise." Glinda began to shake, giving into her emotional distress.

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend... _

Elphaba embraced Glinda, both of them lingering. Their tears continued to fall, despite the fact that they could hear footsteps coming closer. As they drew away from one another, Elphaba muttered quietly into Glinda's ear, "I think I'm going to miss you the most of all." And kissed her forehead. "Good-bye, dear friend."

Glinda, hearing the hunters coming closer, took Elphaba's hand and squeezed it, before leaving to hide as quickly as she could. Before she disappeared into the gloom that had hidden Elphaba moments before, they both turned, more tears entering their vision, taking one last glance. Then, Glinda was gone. And Elphaba turned, finally ready for her plan to take action. Before the hunters entered the room though, she held her head up high, filling her mind with all of the good memories of her and Glinda together. Smiling, she opened her eyes.

_Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better _

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good..._

**Alright, I'm about to cry. Ah, well. Please, R & R. Thank you!**


End file.
